This invention relates to adapters and more particularly to an adapter for attaching a nozzle or similar device to the end of a garden hose or the like.
In the normal use of a garden hose, the male threaded end is often exposed to damage from various causes. As the hose lays on the ground, tools may be dropped on the threads or the hose may be stepped on or run over. In the course of changing nozzles, the hose end may be dropped on a concrete driveway or sidewalk. Damage to the threads renders the hose useless for connection to nozzles and similar devices, necessitating replacement of the thread ferrule. This is time consuming and inconvenient and moreover does not remove the possibility that threads may be again damaged from the same causes.